


【贺红】不该

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 贺天压抑不住自己的感情，结果莫仔被吓得落荒而逃的虐心小故事更新啦，不虐了，变甜了！！！
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

虐

香烟滤嘴被咬住，缓缓燃烧着一层烟丝，吐出的雾遮住了贺天的眼，沉思着靠在围墙边上望着天，人来人往的学生如滚水一般涌动，叽叽喳喳的嗡响声传进贺天的耳朵里，他不耐烦地掏了掏耳朵，呼出一口烟，远远看见一个人影闯进他眼眸里，贺天一把把烟摁进粗糙的墙面，扯起丢在一旁的书包跟咧着嘴跟那个人打个招呼。

“嗨，莫仔！”

莫关山回头一看，脸瞬间垮下来，撇了下嘴，“干嘛？”

贺天递过来一个三明治，透明纸包好的，拿着三明治在莫关山面前扬了一下：“喏，给你的。”

“不需要。”莫关山看了一眼三明治侧身离开。

“你真不要，不要我就扔垃圾桶了啊！”贺天作势要往附近扔。

“啊，给我给我，真是贺鸡，浪费！”莫关山从贺天手上抢过三明治，气汹汹地瞪着贺天，随便还给他竖了个友好的中指。

“对的，就是给你的，不要浪费。”贺天那双黑沉沉的眸子也跟眯了起来，荡着笑意。

莫关山边走边想，越想越气，凭什么，为什么一见到贺天自己就跟个小媳妇一样，以前不是这样的啊，是自己现在越来越能包容他了吗，莫关山想到此猛地摇了摇头，被自己的念头吓到了。

把书包放好，打开三明治发现底下有张纸条：莫仔，我想你！

莫关山一愣，捏着纸条，内心瞬间七上八下的跳，乱成一团，贺鸡这话什么意思，莫关山之前对贺天的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，自己不说，如今他写这句话是想说什么！

看着三明治，以及边上的纸条，莫关山吃的心情都没有了，起身就去找贺天说清楚。

莫关山到他班级找不到人，问了同学，就说贺天在厕所，莫关山握着拳头直冲厕所，踏进门口差点撞到人，抬头一看，是贺天。

莫关山一把把贺天推进厕所里面，贺天还是噙着一抹笑，手插在裤袋里，歪着头眼神示意他，有什么事？

莫关山咬着后槽牙，抬手把纸条展出来，问：“你这是什么意思？”

没想到贺天还是那个神情，黑发遮着眉眼，舌尖抵着白牙，缓缓开口：“没什么，就是想你，字面意思。”

“这像正常人说的话吗？”莫关山压制不住脾气了，直接说。

“正常人？”三个字在贺天嘴里转了个来回，咂摸出各种意思出来，但都不是什么好话，直指出贺天心里不应该有的情愫，莫关山这是想直接掐掉他对他的幻想。

贺天阴着眸子，拿过那张纸条，抵在自己嘴边，贴着莫仔两个字一亲，“就是这个意思，现在你懂了吗？”

莫关山睁大眼睛，不敢置信贺天竟然会这么做，将这种情感暴露在阳光底下，无异于两败俱伤，彼此都十分不好看。

此情此景，莫关山撑着墙壁一步一步退到厕所门口，惊恐地逃回教室里，贺天保持那个姿势不动，想到莫关山刚刚那个表情，许久，露出惨淡的一笑。

不应该这样的，是我太心急了。

对不起，莫仔。

但我的的确确想你。


	2. 不该2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章，不虐了，变甜了

不虐了

莫关山一天浑浑噩噩地过，不是趴在桌子上就是望着黑板发呆，脑子里反复回放贺天亲那张纸条的场面，那个晦暗的眼神无时不刻在提醒着莫关山：贺天对他有那种感情。

他莫关山看起来是有点混混模样，但什么该做什么不该做他还是分得很清楚的，都能完完整整维持在一个可控制的范围，可如今有人打破了这个范围，可以说是直接了当的，莫关山一下子变得惊慌失措，落荒而逃。

莫关山歪着头颅蹭了蹭自己的手臂颓在桌子上，微微泛红的眼睑紧紧合着，睫毛细细颤抖着，里面四处乱转的眼珠子含着不安，他现在很烦躁。

那个三明治被莫关山丢进垃圾桶里了，早上说贺天浪费，现在轮到他了。

地上一地的烟头，升腾起的烟雾连空气都蒙上一层白蒙蒙的屏障，贺天吞云吐雾地抽着烟，他都自己知道抽得凶，可抑制不住，只有烟可以缓解他的情绪，他怕万一控制不住对莫关山做了什么怎么办。

贺天低着头，夹着烟，突然就嗤笑了一声，有自嘲有不甘心，但他唯独不后悔，毕竟这份感情真心实意的，里面盛着温柔和浓情，他小心翼翼地去触碰那个刀子嘴豆腐心的人，莫关山就是那样，贺天自己也明白，所以才会被他所吸引，而喜欢，眷恋。

“你抽这么多烟干什么？想死啊？”

贺天抬头一看，透过滚滚的烟雾描绘着莫关山的轮廓，莫关山插着裤袋，背着书包，目光如炬地看着他。

“呵，对，我确实有这个想法。”贺天当着莫关山的面呼了一口烟，挑着眉，很有挑衅的意思。

接着说：“你现在来干什么，劝我回头是岸吗？是啊，正常人都不会拿好兄弟开那种玩笑，我不是正常人，你来劝我也正常。”

说完这番话，贺天还是那副笑模样，可内心有种想把自己给掐死的冲动，说的和内心想的完全不是一个意思，场面越有愈来愈偏的趋势。

贺天等着莫关山发脾气，一支烟抽完都没见莫关山说什么，他把烟头用鞋底碾灭，他仍是站在那里，贺天心更凉了，没想到莫关山这么个人现在都不骂他了，是要彻底的……

“你是来真的吗？”莫关山抓着背带说。

贺天倏然睁大眼睛，死死盯着那个人，站起身快步走到莫关山的面前，细细地打量眼前少年人的全部，刚刚逞强出的假象全部瓦解，归于原本，低垂着睫毛，热烈而乖顺，慢慢开口：“莫仔，我能抱抱你吗，抱就行，可以吗？”

莫关山噤声，缓缓松开抓背带的手，贺天一喜，抿着嘴笑了出来，紧紧抱住莫关山，不由从胸膛里叹出一口气，满心欢喜地抱紧怀里的人，满满当当的都是他，靠近莫关山耳朵附近偷偷闻着他身上的味道，淡淡的甜味，很好闻。

莫关山一丝的善意给予了他希望，默许了贺天炽热的拥抱，他还是下不去心，他的性子是狠不了的，贺天靠在他的肩膀上蹭着发出鼻音，黏糊糊的说：“真好，莫仔你真好，我太高兴。”

莫关山听到这句话背脊僵硬，揪着贺天衣服的手抓紧，觉得自己不能给了贺天一点甜头他就能得寸进尺，自己有些话得说明白，推了他。

贺天被推了下不知所以，黑眸里带着单纯的疑惑，莫关山指着他的胸口：“好啦，就先这样，不要得寸进尺，还有那个，早上我说错话了，是正常，我不能说那样的话的，我有点那啥了。”

莫关山红着脸难为情嘟囔着说，贺天愣了一会儿，随即漾起笑容，点了点头：“听莫仔的话，我明白的，没关系，我理解。”贺天很想牵起莫关山的手表示他的忠臣和理解。

莫关山见贺天又恢复成那个之前的贺天了，毫无刚才那个颓唐抽烟的样子，也放下心来。

贺天突然伸手拽着莫关山的书包往自己身上背，“我来我来，怕累着你。”

转眼间莫关山的书包挎在贺天背上，莫关山咬着牙，情绪转变过快：“你个贺鸡，什么叫我累，行，你要背就给你背，我以后的书包都你背吧！”

“好啊好啊，我很乐意的，我给你背一辈子。”贺天笑得更开心了。

莫关山本来不是这个意思，猛地一拍脑袋，大骂自己这不是有毛病吗，说这话不是正中贺天下怀吗，炸呼呼地把书包拽回来，“我自己背，不用你！”

“哎，不是，我很乐意的啊，莫仔，不要走，那我明天还等你啊！”

贺天挥着手跟莫关山的背影说，慢慢放下手从裤袋里掏出那张纸条，展出来，没想到是你成全了这段不该有的情。

完


End file.
